jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Higashikata
|nation = Japanese |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Green }} |eyes = Black }} |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Norisuke Higashikata IV (Grandfather) Jobin Higashikata (Father) Mitsuba Higashikata (Mother) Joshu Higashikata (Uncle) Daiya Higashikata (Aunt) Hato Higashikata (Aunt) Josuke Higashikata (Adoptive Uncle) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 6 Soft & Wet (5) JJL Chapter 23 Paper Moon Deception (1) (First full appearance) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Yuka Iguchi (Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in JoJolion. Tsurugi is the child of Jobin and Mitsuba Higashikata, and the youngest of the Higashikata Family. Raised as a girl, his fear of the Rock Disease drives him to cooperate with Josuke Higashikata to find a possible cure. Appearance Tsurugi is a 9-year-old child of average build, if not slightly chubby. Although originally introduced as the daughter of Jobin and Mitsuba, it is revealed that Tsurugi is actually a boy, and has been raised as a girl his whole life in order to ward off a "curse" that affects the first born child of each generation of the Higashikata family. As such, he wears a polka-dot dress and a pair of flats, and on top of his head is an origami frog. Personality Like all first born sons in the Higashikata family, Tsurugi is being raised as a girl for the first 12 years of his life to ward off the stone disease. He displays an interest in origami and has an unusual interest in the scent of Yasuho Hirose's hair. Despite his young age he regularly goes out of his way to 'hit on' or flirt with Yasuho in a perverse manner, occasionally touching her. Like his grandfather, he is interested in the Higashikata Family's prosperity and is originally suspicious that Yasuho spends so much time with them. Tsurugi has targeted Yasuho with his Stand, manipulating or toying with her. He explains afterwards that he simply likes her, implying he has a schoolboy crush on her. Tsurugi also demonstrates a very deep-seated fear of dying from the stone disease, as the mere possibility of Yotsuyu being able to provide a cure is enough for him to be manipulated into complying with Yotsuyu's demands whole-heartedly. He expresses frantic dismay when confronted about his motives. Abilities Tsurugi's Stand is Paper Moon King, enabling him to give a degree of life to origami of his creation. These origami display different capabilities depending on the type of animal or object they are shaped into, similar to Tubular Bells. After they touch his target, the target is subjected to the illusion that all people and/or symbols and text appear the same. Synopsis As Jobin's "daughter", he appears to fit in quite well in the Higashikata family. He was present during the family photo and was introduced by Norisuke Higashikata IV. He is usually being carried around by Mitsuba. Paper Moon Deception Later, Yasuho encounters him after being taken to the Higashikata family's underground storeroom. After attempting to play with her and having taken her phone, she discovers that Tsurugi is male after some struggle, at which point he reveals that his family's first born always cross-dresses in order to ward off the "curse" that strikes them at age 11 where their bodies stiffen and turn to stone, similar to what happened to Rina Higashikata. Daunted, Yasuho leaves the storeroom, though not before Tsurugi activates his Stand ability on her after having touched her phone, which he transformed into an origami frog. Tsurugi continues his prank by also affecting Josuke but eventually cancels it and apologizes to Yasuho, leaving her to rest in the bunker. Norisuke Higashikata, Tsurugi Higashikata, and Yotsuyu Yagiyama Josuke later spots him bringing food to the bunker and follows him. When Josuke and Norisuke are attacked by Yotsuyu Yagiyama's I Am a Rock, Tsurugi begs his grandfather to leave Josuke for dead, as he is cooperating with Yotsuyu. Tsurugi eventually tells them that he is afraid of the Rock Disease which will affect him, and that Yotsuyu showed him a cure in the form of a mysterious fruit, testing it on a dog. After Yotsuyu is defeated and killed, Josuke confirms the existence of the fruit and Tsurugi adopts the dog Yotsuyu fed the fruit to, naming it Iwasuke. Every Day Is a Summer Vacation While Tsurugi is playing with his new dog, Josuke approaches him to enlist his help in interrogating Jobin, Tsurugi's father. Initially reluctant to go against a family member, Tsurugi is eventually swayed to Josuke's side by urgency and reveals to him that his father is obsessed with stag beetles, which will allow Josuke to uncover a weakness. While Josuke confronts Jobin, Tsurugi goes to Yasuho's house and asks her to help with her new Stand Paisley Park. After Josuke wins Jobin's Lamborghini in a beetle fight and gives the key to Tsurugi, he and Yasuho secretly investigate the Lamborghini in order to discover Jobin's previous whereabouts. Paisley Park subsequently discovers that Jobin exchanged the fruit with a certain Aisho Dainenjiyama. Doobie Wah Tsurugi then investigates Aisho with Yasuho, eventually uncovering that the fruit is being sold by Aisho to people. However, Aisho discovers that he's being tailed and releases his Stand Doobie Wah!. Tsurugi and Yasuho are relentlessly pursued by the Stand which proves too tough for them to beat, so Tsurugi baits Aisho to them and tricks him by using his stand to make buses appear as Jobin. Aisho dies, run over by a bus. Love Love Deluxe The next day, Tsurugi and Yasuho meet with Josuke, but Tsurugi decides to leave the two alone. Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Tsurugi appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven as a stage gimmick on the Higashikata House stage. He opens up the underground storeroom occasionally, which allows a single player to restore some of their health. Gallery Tsurugi.png|Tsurugi's original appearance, being carried by his mother Tsurugi reappearances.png|Tsurugi's re-appearance in JJL Chapter 22; kidnapping Yasuho Tsurugi without sunglasses.png|Tsurugi without sunglasses Tsurugi Origami.png|Tsurugi with a Tsurugi yasuho hair.png|Tsurugi sniffing Yasuho's hair Tsurugi's a boy.png|Yasuho discovers that he's not a girl tsurugi.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand Users